17 The One That Got Away
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #17 The One That Got Away in the "New Mission" series. Shore leave is finally granted and the Captain and Mr. Spock invite their sons on a two day trip with just the four of them. What is it about fathers and sons and...arguing?


27

A/N: I hope I have shown the humor of this situation. It was my intent and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 17

The One That Got Away

"Captain's private log. Star date 5516.4. We just finished 'hell week' for the five ensigns in officer training. I am somewhat pleased with the results. The five have made themselves scarce on the ship these past few hours. I'm sure my son hates me right now. Mr. Spock and my officers will continue to put them through more testing as time allows. At this moment we are three days from shore leave. Kirk out."

The Captain finished his coffee and thought of the upcoming shore leave. His crew was in need of some rest. Deep space travel took a physical and a psychology toll after traveling for long periods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning in the gym the Captain and Spock practiced a few new throws of the Vulcan technique K'tanzar. It was a difficult technique to learn. It must be advanced in steps. They had been out of practice for several weeks and Kirk felt like he was starting over.

Sweating and out of breath he said to his partner, "Spock, I'm afraid you'll have to be more patient with me."

"Jim, I have more time to be patient with you than you can afford."

Kirk smirked, "What, because you have a longer life cycle than I?"

"Indeed."

"Well, my friend, let's call it a day. I'm exhausted before I even start my shift."

They went to the locker room and showered and dressed for the day. Dr. McCoy was waiting in the officer's lounge with his breakfast half finished.

"What took you so long, today?"

"The Captain is having difficulty remembering the proper positions of K'tanzar."

Dr. McCoy said, "Heck, I can't even pronounce the word let alone know what it is. You're not going to hurt him are you, Spock?"

"Doctor, I assure you, we are being as careful as the training will allow."

Kirk set a huge breakfast on the table and slurped his coffee before sitting. "Don't worry, Bones, if I get injured, he'll be your commanding officer and you can complain to him."

"I'm not half as worried about you being injured as I am looking at the amount of calories you're consuming right now."

"Bones, I worked off a million calories this morning, ask Spock."

Bones looked across at his friend, "Well, does he speak with fork tongue, Spock?"

Spock drew back and said, "A fork in his tongue, Doctor, really?"

Kirk grinned into his coffee. He knew Spock knew the meaning of the saying, and he was pulling McCoy's leg.

"You two will be the death of me, yet," McCoy stood and grabbed his empty plate, "I'm on duty in ten minutes. Just remember, I'm the one who has to piece you all back together again, and I'm not getting any younger."

"Bye, Bones."

Spock let a small smile pass across his face. Only his closets friends paying attention would have noticed.

"You know, Spock, one of these days McCoy is going to call you on your subtle jokes."

"Jim, Vulcan's do not joke"

Kirk smiled at him and said, "Ah right, come on, it's time to open the store."

"Yes, Captain," he said switching to the formal title.

"And when we get some free time I want to talk about shore leave."

"Yes, sir."

The day passed uneventful. The Captain left a few hours at the end of his shift to go finish paper work that had been stacking up on his desk.

"Spock at the end of shift report to my cabin."

"Yes, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ complained, "I am so far behind in the science lab, I expect my father to make me spend an extra shift finishing up before we get to Starbase 30."

"Ah, shore leave. Got any plans," Lucas asked.

"No, but I heard Ana and Joanna talking about shopping. I ducked out of the room and pretended I didn't see them."

"Shopping, what is it about women that they love to shop?" Lucas asked. He looked around the corner of the hall and said, "Safe."

They laughed as they made it safely to their private quarters.

Lucas asked, "Dinner in half an hour?"

"See you there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock reported to the Captain's quarters at the end of his shift.

"Captain, you wished to see me?"

Kirk glanced up from paper work on the floor and on every corner of his desk. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed a sip of cold coffee.

He made a face and said, "Yuck, that's awful."

Spock went to the Captain's food selector and requested a fresh cup of coffee. "Jim, you should not put off your work until you are buried under it." He carefully walked around papers all over the floor.

"I know, Spock, but most of this is unnecessary. I hate it."

Kirk stood and stretched his arms and back muscles.

"Spock, can you rub here, I've got a knot in my neck and shoulder."

He came around to Kirk's side of the desk and began to rub his neck and shoulder. The door buzzed.

"Come."

Dr. McCoy walked in as Spock dropped his hands.

"Go ahead, Spock, then you can do mine. Wow, Jim, did your desk explode today?"

"Funny, Bones, thus the neck rub. To the left, Spock," Kirk said, "Ah, that's the spot."

"Jim, I can make a small adjustment in your neck and it will help."

"Be my guest."

"Relax and close your eyes," before he was finished speaking, Spock adjusted his neck."

"Ahh, that's so much better, thanks."

"Are you going after my job, Spock."

"No, Doctor, I have no intention of poisoning the crew with your potions and notions."

McCoy chuckled and looked for Kirk's hidden bottle of brandy, "Alright, Jim, where is it?"

"Top, right desk drawer."

McCoy pulled out three shot glasses and poured each a small taste. Even Spock sipped his.

"Bones, did you have any plans for shore leave?"

"Yes, Dr. M'Benga and I are going to give a lecture to the doctors on staff. I have a few appointments with some….friends afterward. Now that doesn't mean you two get out of shore leave. You will take a few days off."

"Yes, Bones, we were just going to discuss our possibilities. I wanted to include you if you could join us."

"Not this time gentlemen," he finished his drink and stood. "I am heading off for bed. I've been on call for twenty hours and it's caught up with me."

"Goodnight, Bones."

Spock nodded to his friend and McCoy waved back.

"Spock did you and Christine make any plans yet?"

"She mentioned spending some time with Uhura shopping and I told her to shop all she wants. I would meet her later."

"I've been thinking that if Lucas and SJ were free for a couple of days, that it would be good to spend time with them. No testing, and no training, just us getting to know our sons on a personal level."

Spock sat and thought for a minute, "That would be an appropriate way to spend our time." Spock glanced up at the Captain.

"It's been a long few months, Spock, and I've grown weary."

"Yes, Jim, I have seen your exhaustion at times."

"And you, Spock?"

He raised an eyebrow and before he answered he knew, Jim would not accept him dismissing his question.

"It has been a stressful time for all of us, I would like to relax with our sons."

Kirk smiled and said, "I'll call them down. I'd rather ask them in person."

"I agree."

"Captain Kirk to Ensigns Kirk and Spock, report to my quarters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ and Lucas were just finishing dinner with their wives.

Lucas moaned, "Oh, God, please don't let them quiz us on the regulation book. I can say it in my sleep."

SJ stood and said, "Come on, Ensign, before we pull a double shift for being late."

Joanna and Ana waved as they left.

"SJ, any clues to what this is about."

"No, Lucas, it is illogical to even guess."

They buzzed the Captains door and they heard, "Enter."

They stood at parade rest with arms behind their backs. The Captain hid a smile behind his hand. He had picked up all the papers from the floor and put them in piles on his desk. Spock stood to his right side.

"Did I interrupt your dinner, gentlemen?"

SJ glanced at Lucas and answered, "No, sir, we had just finished."

"Have a seat gentlemen, this is personal."

Lucas wondered what he'd done and SJ glanced at his father who continued to stand.

"Spock pull up a chair."

The four sat across from each other and the Captain let them squirm a little in their seats.

He finally looked at them and smiled, "We were wondering if you didn't have plans for shore leave, if you'd like to spend two days with your fathers?"

Lucas quickly looked at SJ who matched his gaze.

Lucas spoke first, "Well, sir, the girls are shopping and I was looking for a way out of joining them. I could free up two days."

SJ's eyes brightened, "Yes, Captain, I would indeed be available. Anywhere in particular, I hear the Starbase is incredible."

Kirk smiled and said, "Yes, it is a man made wonder. I'll give each of you brochures on the excursions you can go on or we can go camping. Talk about it between yourselves and we'll get back with you tomorrow."

Lucas said, "Dad, do you and Mr. Spock have any preferences?"

"As long as it doesn't involve bars and rowdy behavior, we're game for anything. I need a break, Spock needs a break, and to be honest we just want to spend some time alone with you two."

SJ glanced at his Father who looked at him. He sensed his Father's message in his mind. 'I agree with the Captain, Spock."

The ensigns stood and promised to see them in the morning. The Enterprise would orbit in thirty hours and it would give them time to make plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ and Lucas saw their fathers at early breakfast. Captain Kirk and Spock were eating and drinking coffee in the corner of the mess hall. They walked up to them.

"Dad, and Mr. Spock, may we sit?"

"Yes," they both answered.

Lucas continued, "If it's okay with you, we'd like to try this campground. There's hiking, climbing and swimming or fishing all within the camp. We can do whatever we want once we get there. I'd like to try some fishing and SJ wants to challenge all of us to a climb. They provide most of the gear, all we have to do is bring whatever clothing we need, and I'm sure we can bring any special refreshments we need."

Kirk looked to Spock, "Well, should we make it so, Spock?"

"Indeed, Captain."

"Alright, tomorrow we'll gather at 0900 hours. Scotty is in charge while I'm gone. Oh, what did the wives say?"

"They were glad we were spending time with you and it left them to shop without us making them miserable."

Kirk laughed, "See you two tomorrow."

The Captain and Spock walked to the turbo lift and Kirk asked, "Is Christine disappointed you won't be around for two days?"

"I had anticipated a small complaint, but she undoubtedly was excited I would not be around. I am confused by her reaction."

Kirk chuckled, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Spock only raised an eyebrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four were gathered with their items in the transporter room.

Spock said, "Christine was up all night baking for us and making some meals. I assured her we would not be gone for a month. I tried to tell her we were packing light, but she insisted."

SJ grinned, "Did she bake brownies, Father?"

"Yes, I believe they are in this package."

SJ said, "I'll carry those if you don't want to."

Kirk laughed as they packed up the food. "Come on, gentlemen let's go."

They beamed down to the company that would take them to their camp sight and helped unload their gear. The tents were not your normal small pup tents, these tents would sleep four people easily with raised mattresses and all the creature comforts they'd need.

Lucas said, "This is like glamping, Dad."

"Do you prefer to bunk with each other or your dear ole Dads," the Captain teased.

"Uh, SJ and I have some things to discuss if you don't mind?"

Kirk nodded in understanding and they set up their gear and studied the map of the area.

"Father, we could get in a small climb today, if you'd like,"

SJ suggested.

"Gear up and let's go."

Lucas said to his father, "Dad, do you want to climb or try to beat me at fishing?"

"As much as I'd like to challenge you to climbing I'd rather go fishing."

The two groups split up and went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxx

SJ led the way down the trail to the climbing area. They were given a brief description of what to expect on the climb and had any questions answered.

"Father, I can be the lead."

"Go ahead, Spock."

Spock helped him to jump to the first rock and as he ascended he clipped to the preset anchors. S J would let out his lead rope and watched as his father began his ascent.

Traversing the front of the mountain, they would talk with each other and encourage each other on. Spock had reached his son but hooked to other anchors off to his side.

As S J hooked into his next anchor and pulled himself up, the rock crumbled and the anchor broke loose. He let out a yell as he belayed down the rock face. He finally got enough friction on his rope to slow himself down.

He swung out from the rock and caught his breath. He had dropped around thirty feet and was uninjured.

"Spock, are you alright?"

"Yes, Father," he answered, "but I left my stomach up near you, I think."

His Father said, "Are you coming up, or shall I rappel down?"

"On my way back up."

After twenty minutes of climbing and resetting a new anchor he was side by side his father.

Sweat was dripping off his face and he wiped his face on his t-shirt. Slightly out of breath he leaned against the rock face.

"Calm your breathing, son, become one with the rock. Relax your legs and shake the fear from your arms."

SJ took deep breaths and answered his father, "Father, I must be out of practice, I should have noticed the anchor wasn't sturdy."

"Life is like that, Spock, we set ourselves on a certain course and one slip and we're headed on another."

"Father?"

"Yes."

"I could do without the life lesson right now. I have a cramp in my right leg and I dropped my water bottle."

Spock reached for his water bottle and handed it to SJ. He took a large gulp and handed it back.

He wiped his face again and said, "Father, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Indeed, perhaps in the future you will double check each clip." Spock began his climb up the mountain and made it ahead of SJ. He coiled up his rope and waited for him to arrive at the top.

The air was cooler, but it was still warm enough for Spock. S J struggled to pull himself up over the top of the ledge. He laid on the ground catching his breath and wishing he hadn't dropped his water bottle. When he sat up his father handed him his water.

"Father, it is irresponsible of me not to securely attach my water bottle to my belt."

Spock sat but did not answer. SJ felt shame at the tone he had used with him earlier. He did not want the rest of their shore leave to be tainted by his reproach.

SJ pulled out an two energy bars and two brownies from his back pack and gave one of each to his father.

"Thank you, Spock."

SJ laid flat on his back, and thoroughly enjoyed the brownie. He closed his eyes and let the warm artificial sun beat on his face. His dark hair blew in the soft breeze.

"Father, if you ever divorce Christine, will you make sure she gives you the recipe for her brownies before you split up."

"Spock, I have no intention of divorcing, Christine, and I know this is your attempt at a joke."

"How'd I do, Father?"

"Surprisingly, well."

SJ laughed out loud and drank some more water. He passed it to his father and said, "Father, I know this is personal, but when did you finally realize you loved, Christine?"

Spock paused and looked out over the mountain top. "I was attracted to her the first time I met her, but she had a fiancé. After he was reported dead on an outpost she withdrew into herself. I, was still struggling with my acceptance of my Human half. The Captain persuaded me to be who I was. I was never accepted on Vulcan and my relationship with my father was difficult, as you know," he paused.

"Yes, Father, I am aware that Grandfather is a hard task maker. He is adament about the Vulcan way."

Spock looked at his son and continued, "Yes, he is. It was Christine who at first pursued me, but I was not ready to let myself be, hurt again. You asked when did I realize that I loved her, to be honest the moment I met her, I knew she was the logical one."

"But, Father, how could you deny your feelings for so long? It drives me crazy when I can't express myself. Grandfather was more lenient with me, but only because Grandmother made it so."

"You will have to accept that my training was different than yours. The Captain, Dr. McCoy, and Christine accepted me. They were never embarrassed by me, nor did they embarrass me by misplacing my trust in them. I can trust them, unlike anyone from Vulcan. Vulcan is not my home, SJ."

The sadness of his statement hit him in his stomach. "Father, I wept when you left me, but it made me stronger, too. When Mother died, if it weren't for your parents, I don't know what would have happened to us."

"I would have naturally resigned from Starfleet to raise you, but I would not have returned to Vulcan."

"So much for the Vulcan IDIC, Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations."

"Yes, son, it is a paradox. Each species respects the idea behind the idic, but only as long as it does not force them to change," he paused, "shall we rappel down?"

They checked their gear and hooked into the anchor and rappelled down the mountain side.

They returned the gear and walked slowly back to camp.

"Spock, may I ask you the same personal question, when did you know you loved, Ana?"

He looked up at his Father and said, "The moment I met her. Those green eyes of hers did it to me," he laughed.

His father smiled and said, "Not her beauty and brains?"

"No, just those eyes."

His father stopped and said, "Spock, I am glad you did not fight it as long as I did. Ana is a wonderful woman and I am proud to be her father in-law."

"She loves having conversations with you, Father. She wakes me up every time she's off shift and had a visit in the observation deck from you."

"I must say they can be fascinating conversations."

"No doubt about that, Father, she is one spontaneous woman."

Spock chuckled deeply like SJ had never heard before.

"Father, I think you're enjoying this trip."

"It seems, so."

When they entered camp they could hear some cursing and yelling. The Captain stood with his hands on his hips and Lucas was yelling at the Captain. They were both soaked to the skin in their shorts and t-shirts.

"You said, you'd be quiet while we fished, but no you can't sit still for five minutes, Dad. I told you not to stand or you'd tip us over."

"Lucas, you can't sit in one place for an hour without a nibble and not move on. We're sitting in the hot sun, it's not the best time for fishing anyway! You could have found a better spot to set the line."

"You're the one who picked the spot, you always have to control everything, Dad. I told you the spot under the willow trees would be better. Any fool knows that fishing in deep water in the middle of the afternoon, without the right bait will get you nothing!"

Spock cleared his throat and walked to his tent.

Lucas and the Captain looked up and SJ nodded and walked to his tent. It was hot and stuffy inside, so he turned on the solar fan to move the air around. He felt bad for his friend and the Captain after he and his Father had had such a good discussion. He put on a swim suit and grabbed a towel to go for a swim in the lake.

When he went out of the tent he saw his Father headed in the same direction. They met at the water's edge and put their towels on the sand.

"Father?"

"Do not worry, they will work it out. Let's give them awhile to talk before we go back."

"Yes, sir."

After an amount of time that they thought was appropriate they walked back to the camp. SJ found Lucas sitting in their tent and the Captain was sitting in his.

SJ sat on his bed across from Lucas. "Do you want to talk?"

Lucas leaned his elbows on his knees. "SJ, I didn't want it to be this way. We started out okay, but it ended in disaster. Dad held his tongue until I said some things I shouldn't have. Then when we got back I said something like, 'I guess we'll have to eat rations tonight for dinner.'"

SJ shook his head, "Lucas, you have to make this right."

"I know, I know. I'm still pretty angry and I'm sure he is too."

SJ went through his gear and said, "I'll go out and start the fire. Christine cold packed us dinner for tonight and there's plenty here. I think, oh yes, look she put two huge, bloody, disgusting steaks in here for you two. You'll have to cook those, I think I'd loose my dinner if I tried."

Lucas smiled and said, "Thanks, Dad will love it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ started the fire and he brought the four chairs closer to the campsite. He brushed off the grill and placed their meal in the pan to warm through. Pol tar soup simmered slowly in the pan while he prepared sliced vegetables.

Mr. Spock joined him at the fire and helped prepare their meal. The Captain went into Lucas's tent.

"Father, what do you think?" SJ whispered.

"I think it will be a long day tomorrow if they don't get along."

Loud voices could be heard from the tent and SJ glanced their way. Then there was silence. The Captain went back to his tent and Spock raised an eye brow.

"That is not good."

"No, sir."

A few minutes later Lucas went to the Captain's tent. They could hear their voices, but it was not as loud.

"Progress," Spock said.

"Yes, sir."

The sun was setting just below the tree line. Every earth-like criteria was recreated to make the humans feel like they were really on Earth.

Inside the tent, Lucas tried again, "Dad, can we start over? I'm sorry."

"Lucas, remove yourself from my tent."

Lucas spun around and walked down to the campfire. He looked at SJ and Mr. Spock. "I apologize for our behavior."

They both nodded at him.

They heard the hum of an air car and turned to face the sound. Two park rangers stepped out from the car. The Captain had left the tent and walked up to them.

"Officers, can we help you?"

"We've had complaints from people across the lake, of rowdy behavior. Were two of you in a small boat earlier arguing?"

"Yes. I'm Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise and I was out fishing with my son. We were discussing the merits of a different fishing spot. I'm sorry, I didn't know we were that loud."

"I don't care if you're the president of the federation, but you have to keep it down. People don't realize how sound travels on the water."

Lucas whispered, "Uh, oh."

"Officer, I was not pulling rank, I was merely introducing myself."

The Captain walked up to the uniformed ranger who stood several inches taller than the Captain.

The ranger looked down on the Captain and said, "Also, there is a report of a small boat with no people aboard. Did you rent the number 121 from the campground?"

The Captain stood taller and said, "We did, we fell out of the boat and had to swim ashore. We couldn't reach the boat after we fell in."

"Captain, you and your son will have to come with us. You'll have to pay for the damages to the boat and a dock that it collided with. Also, we are charging you with loud and obnoxious behavior."

The Captain took a step towards the ranger who reacted by throwing the Captain to the ground and pulling his arms behind him. He pushed his knee into his back.

"Officer," Lucas yelled.

"Stay put, sir, or you'll end up in the same position."

The Captain tried to move from under the ranger, but he had placed plastic cuffs around his wrists.

Spock stood and took a step towards the two rangers, "Tell your pointy eared friend to stop right there," he said.

The Captain rolled to the side and kicked at the ranger who had put him on the ground. The other ranger joined in and pinned the Captain to the ground again. The two pulled Kirk up and threw him in the back of the air car.

The taller ranger pointed at Lucas.

"Yes, sir."

"Get in."

Lucas looked at Mr. Spock and he nodded at him to obey.

Mr. Spock spoke, "Sir, where will you be taking them?"

He glared at Mr. Spock and said, "To the brig at the Ranger's Office. It's about one kilometer to the north."

They turned the air car around and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the air car the Captain was yelling at the ranger, "You had no right to call my First Officer names. Who's your superior?"

There was no answer from the front of the car. The Captain seethed in his seat with anger.

Lucas whispered, "Dad, try to calm down, you're making this worse."

He glared at his son and looked out the window. When they arrived at the office they were pulled roughly from the air car and taken to the brig.

"I am allowed one call, aren't I?" the Captain asked.

"When the communicator is available, I'll let you have one call. In the meantime, I'll have to write out the report. I'm a little slow on the computer, I like to be very accurate. It may take me a while."

"Could you at least cut off these cuffs?"

The tall ranger smiled and turned away.

Lucas found a seat on an old bench by the wall and mumbled, "I never thought I'd see the day when the Captain ends up in the brig after he threatened the crew to behave ourselves."

Kirk turned to his son, "Do you have a comment to make, Mister?"

"No, sir, just talking to myself," he said sarcastically.

A long hour later the ranger came to the brig door. "Are you prepared to pay for the damages and for the fines?"

In the rush, neither the Captain or Lucas had brought their credits with them.

"No, I'll have to call my First Officer and ask him to bring my wallet. May I make my call now?"

"I'll let your son out to make the call. He has less charges against him and I wouldn't want you to add to yours. You have two additional charges, resisting arrest and striking an officer of the law."

He released the electric barrier to the door and Lucas stepped out. Around the corner was a communication board.

"Contact whoever you need to and make it fast."

Lucas nodded and put in Mr. Spock's private code.

"Spock, here."

"Uh, Mr. Spock, could you bring my fathers wallet and mine and come down to the brig. We have to pay some fines."

"Yes, Lucas, I'm on the way."

Mr. Spock had Scotty beam him the short distance from the camp to the Ranger Office. When he walked in the taller ranger did not greet him. He let the Captain out of the brig and cut off his cuff.

"You'll have to sign the report and pay all your fines and damages before I release you."

Kirk nodded and rubbed his writs. They were led to a desk and each given a copy of the report.

"Officer, I was not rude nor unruly until I was provoked by you."

Mr. Spock stepped forward and leaned over to the Captain ear and whispered, "Jim, if you plan on getting out of here tonight, I suggest you sign the report and pay all damages. We can put in a complaint later."

Kirk sighed and signed his copy. He took out his credits and paid for the fines and damages.

Lucas said, "Dad, I'll pay for the boat."

Kirk looked at him and replied, "We'll settle up later."

The tall ranger smiled and gave them copies and receipts. "I suggest you four behave for the rest of your leave here, or you'll be removed or arrested, which ever I see fit."

Spock took the Captain's arm and pulled him toward the door. Once outside, Kirk rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I can't believe I let this happen."

Spock said, "Jim, Mr. Scott will beam us back to camp."

He smiled at his friend and said, "No, Spock, you can go back. Lucas and I will walk the short distance back to camp."

"Yes, sir."

"Spock, thanks for coming to get us out."

"Yes, Jim. I'll see you at camp."

Lucas and Kirk walked slowly back up the gravel road to their camp. Lucas went over in his mind everything that had happened. He was afraid to speak first and let his father take the time to think.

"Lucas, I'm embarrassed and I am ashamed of my actions. I let my temper get the best of me today. I'm sorry, son."

Lucas looked up at the sky. The creators of this wonderful place even had the constellations of earth shining above their heads. Their shoes crunched on the gravel as they walked. The aroma of wood smoke permeated the air. His stomach growled because he hadn't eaten in at least six hours.

He covered his mouth, but the urge to laugh was too strong. Lucas bent over and let out a belly laugh that could be heard for a distance.

His father stopped and smiled at him. "Don't be too loud, Lucas, Mr. Ranger will throw us back in the brig."

"Dad, I've never seen you so angry, well maybe that time I talked back to you when I asked for a motorcycle when I was fifteen."

The Captain laughed and said, "I could have taken you over my knee back them for the way you talked to me. I hadn't even been home for one day and you were bugging me for a bike."

"I was preying on your guilt, Dad."

Kirk looked down as they walked and picked up some stones to throw. "I really exploded when he called Spock , 'my pointy eared friend', I lost it."

"Yes, sir, you did, but I'm glad you did."

The Captain hugged him around his shoulder. "Man, I'm hungry. Is that bacon I smell?"

They walked into camp and SJ stood to greet them. "I'm sure you're hungry so I made breakfast. I couldn't cook those steaks for you, sorry, but eggs, bacon, bannock bread and coffee, I could do."

Kirk said, "Thank you SJ, we're both very hungry. Where's your Father?"

He pointed to the tent. Humbly he walked into their tent.

"Spock, I'm sorry."

Spock stood up from his bed and said, "There is nothing to apologize for, Jim. The ranger was on a power trip. It is done."

Kirk smiled at his phrase and said, "Come on out by the fire, your son made us dinner. Hey have you got any of that Vulcan wine?"

"Always."

Lucas and his father ate until they could eat no more. They could hear SJ trying not to laugh out loud. Lucas looked up at him and grinned.

The Captain finally said, "Something you want to share, SJ?"

He put is hand over his mouth and said, "I'm sorry, Captain, I was just thinking that being in the brig sure can make a guy hungry."

The Captain stopped mid-bite and flung a spoonful of scrambled eggs at him. Lucas and his father laughed, Spock simply raised an eyebrow.

SJ said, "This has been a most interesting shore leave."

Spock stood and passed glasses of wine around the campfire. Lucas picked up all the dishes and scrubbed everything clean and put away supplies for the morning.

They all stretched out in their lounge chairs watching the night sky. Lucas kept looking at his father, wondering if he was alright. He knew he had behaved badly, but Lucas knew if it had been reversed, he would have done the same thing.

SJ was thinking of the conversation he and his Father had had on top of the mountain. He wanted to ask Lucas and the Captain the same thing, but he wasn't sure it was appropriate. He closed his eyes and sent a mental message to his Father.

Spock responded with, 'your purpose?'

'To get the two to talk about themselves, to get to know each other, better.'

Spock said to him, 'try a different topic,'

SJ responded, 'Yes, Father, of course.'

"Captain, when you took over the Enterprise as it's Captain, what was your biggest fear?"

"When I took over, there was an emergency, Captain Pike was severely injured, and I had to take his place. My biggest fear was making the wrong decision that would cost someone his or her life. It is still the biggest fear I have to face. Wouldn't you agree, Spock?"

"Most definitely, sir, but fear is a human emotion that drives you harder than it does me or possibly SJ."

Lucas asked, "How so, Mr. Spock?"

"Fear is what makes you fight or retreat, where if logic is strictly followed it usually offers the best option."

"But, sir, don't you agree that emotions will play a part in any decision?" Lucas asked.

"It is a difficult topic for you and I to agree on, young Kirk, you are made differently than I and to an extent, SJ. We have two warring powers pulling at us at all times. We alone must absorb the two and become a mixture of them. Our emotions will play an important part, but, logic must prevail."

In the dark, Lucas shook his head in disagreement. "This may be one of those times when if 'you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth', is used."

Mr. Spock raised an eye brow and nodded to young Kirk.

The Captain added, "SJ, when you command, you think fast, you stand firm and don't show anyone how scared you are, and if the time comes and you have made a mistake, never be afraid to say 'I'm sorry', as I am tonight. I apologize to all three of you."

"Captain, you are Human, and tonight you reacted very Human-like. I would have expected nothing less." SJ said quietly.

"Dad, half of this was my fault, too," he stood up and leaned over to shake his father's hand.

The Captain shook his hand and nodded to him.

Lucas sat down and said, "I wonder what will happen tomorrow?"

SJ said, "It is illogical to assume we could possibly guess."


End file.
